


For Blue Skies

by TranquillityofPassion



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chronic Illness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Gentle Sex, M/M, kinkmeme fill, sick!Keeler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:24:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TranquillityofPassion/pseuds/TranquillityofPassion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written as a fill for this prompt: "Ok so I'm really embarrassed to ask but here goes..... Keeler/Encke where they are doing the do but like halfway through Keeler gets one of his episodes and Encke is all caring and shit and pulls out and fluff ensues???"</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Blue Skies

I was originally going to post it anonymously on the tumblr blog but then I thought, what the hell, I'll post it here as well. Un-betaed and written in under an hour, so don't expect anything too well-polished. I hope you'll like it nonetheless!

“What comfort there is in the skin of someone you love!”   
― Erich Maria Remarque

 

* * *

 

 

  The further they travel into Colteron space, the less time they seem to have in their disposal. A typical day consists of fighting in the simulators, fighting with each other, much more now that the threat of time in the Brig is non-existent (because it's too dangerous to put soldiers there anymore when an emergency could happen at any moment), and then gulping down mediocre cafeteria food.

  When Encke finally steps into his shared room, it's already night, and he barely feels like taking a shower before fainting on his bed, much less entertain himself with something more interesting. Though he doesn't really ask what the navigators are doing these past few weeks, countless tests and configurations in their pristine, white computers, he presumes, he can see Keeler coming in later and later each day that passes, the bags under his eyes puffy and pronounced in a way that's clearly noticeable and vaguely worrisome.

  He knows there's been questions, he has overhead Cook talking to Keeler in the hallway a few days ago, telling him to sleep it off but also not cut off work, and Encke was honestly too bewildered by the statement to even attempt to say anything. They're in their room now, and it's still early afternoon, which is by itself a rare occurrence, made possible by the systems shutting down abruptly, making working-for both fighters and navigators-impossible, if only for the few hours it will take to bring them back up. It's not really an emergency, the oxygen supply is working perfectly, but there's no electricity, hence him and Keeler fumbling to take each other's clothes off in total darkness.

 Keeler huffs a laugh that's half-exasperation and half-eagerness and tags at Encke's pants until they're all the way down and pooling at his ankles. Encke's throwing them to the side, taking off his underwear too, and he feels Keeler's quick breath and the rustling of his clothes as he too gets undressed.

 They're onto each other soon enough, and that part they know, they've done this plenty of times, if not so much lately, and it feels good, to finally be able to _touch_ , not the small, hurried touches that last for seconds in corridors but the real thing. Encke's lips are brushing over Keeler's ear, one hand pushing off strands of pale, blond hair that falls on Keeler's face and he whispers, "Tell me what you want."

  Keeler lets another breath out of his mouth, almost inaudible, but Encke knows it's a laugh and then he's pushed backwards and then _down_ , and he's suddenly sitting at the edge of his bed and Keeler's putting his thighs on each side of him, trapping him between them and leaning forward. He caresses his neck and shoulders with his hands and kisses him deeply on the mouth, Encke kissing back just as hard, hands barely able to resist holding onto those long locks of hair and tagging them.

  That's when Keeler steps back, breath hot against his face, lips still hovering close to his, and tells him, "No need to stop, here," and then Keeler's bringing Encke's hand to his hair and Encke grips at them and kisses him again, this time fumbling with his free hand underneath his pillow. The movement makes him wiggle to the side and break the kiss for a frustrating second, when he can't actually reach the edge of the bed, and Keeler giggles and squirms in his lap. Encke finally gets the lube from underneath his pillow and groans when Keeler's erection brushes over his, dropping his head on Keeler's shoulder and breathing in deeply.

"You or me?" he asks, already uncapping the bottle and coating a lone finger with a substantial amount of lube. Keeler purses his lips, his thoughtful expression barely visible in the darkness of the room, before he nods once, to himself, and gets off of Encke's lap.

"Me," he says, grinning and sits on the bed next to Encke, back on the matress and legs spreading open. He grabs the pillow from behind him, movements swift but graceful, and raises his lower body in the air, putting the pillow under his ass and then he lies down again, looking at Encke expectedly. Encke gets to work immediately, leaning forward and capturing Keeler's half-hard cock in his mouth, as his other hand inches closer to Keeler's entrance, his lubed finger slowly pushing inside.

Keeler inhales sharply and then relaxes completely and as Encke starts pushing the finger in and out, he feels Keeler's cock harden inside his mouth. It's a difficult balance, sucking Keeler's cock and fingering him but Keeler's reaction makes it worth it, the way he tightens around his finger, whenever Encke licks the head of cock or sucks especially hard. The second finger slips in easily, Keeler's body pliant under his and he's making soft, breathy sounds, his hips rocking back to him every time he pushes forward. When he can finally push in three fingers inside Keeler and  feel no resistance, he withdraws them and brings his cock to Keeler's entrance, the head pushing lightly against the opening.

He leans forward then, his body over Keeler's but not pressing down on him and he kisses him on the mouth. Keeler pants against his lips, not kissing back at all, just letting Encke do the work and Encke feels his eyelashes fluttering against his own closed eyes. "Please, now," Keeler whispers against him and Encke pushes forward, as slowly as he can, and after an initial resistance, he manages to slip the head inside. Keeler's hands have found purchase in Encke's shoulders and he squeezes them tightly, breath shaky as he wills his body to relax and accept the intrusion. Encke puts his hand between them, travels down until he finds Keeler's still fully-hard cock and rubs it up and down. When Keeler's grip on his shoulders relaxes, he thrusts all the way in, slowly but without stopping until he feels the base of his cock flush against Keeler's ass.

Keeler's making choked sounds at the back of his throat and his hips are rocking back at him, even though he can't possibly get in deeper. Encke starts pulling out, before he thrusts in again, still slow, and he intends to keep it that way. He has always loved the way it feels when they fuck that way, how the warmth around his cock grips him tight and envelopes him, how Keeler's hands roam over his chest as Keeler nips at his neck and the edge of his jaw.

They've been keeping this pace for a few minutes, when Keeler's breathing changes, quickens and the hands on his sides tighten against him. Encke slows his movements, still inside Keeler, and searches for his face in the darkness. "What is it?' he asks, finding the fact that Keeler has not let go of him yet, and in fact, is only grasping him tighter, alarming.

"I-I ..." Keeler begins to say but falls silent again, and while his left hand still grips Encke middle, his other falls down and lands on his chest.

Cold seeps through Encke, breath caught in his throat, as his hand moves with lightning speed, palm landing on Keeler's forehead . Encke swears under his breath, Keeler's sweating profusely underneath his hand, and his skin feels chilly to the touch.

"I'm okay," Keeler gasps out, voice thin and shaky, "you can keep going," and Encke suddenly feels ten times worse than he did a second ago, when he realizes he's still sheathed inside Keeler. He pulls out abruptly and Keeler doesn't even wince at the movement, which means this is bad, this is really fucking bad, why did this have to happen-?

Encke shakes his head, trying to get rid of his thoughts and the ever-growing panic festering inside his chest as he scoops Keeler in his arms and reaches for the light switch on the wall next to them. Only when the darkness persists does he remember of the blackout and he curses out loud this time, because he needs to see Keeler's face and he needs to get him to the Med Bay, even if Keeler himself doesn't want that, because Encke doesn't think he'll ever get over it if something happens to Keeler right now and he could have prevented it.

"The Med Bay," he starts to say and Keeler grabs his wrist hard enough to bruise.

"No," Keeler tells him, voice hard and resolute, even when his breathing keeps getting more and more irregular, 'please don't. Just-just hold me. It will pass, it always does," and Encke does hold him, tight against him but also mindful to keep any pressure off Keeler's chest, as he rocks him back and forth.

It seems like an eternity has passed when Keeler's breathing has come back to normal and his fingers have stopped clutching at his chest. Encke exhales deeply at that and kisses him on the forehead, feeling the relief wash over him at last. The relief is short-lived though, because a few seconds later, he feels Keeler still against him, as he lets out a soft, "Oh fuck."

"What is it?" Encke asks, worried eyes searching Keeler's face for anything wrong, but even in the darkness, he can only see guilt painted over Keeler's features, "Why-"

"I'm sorry," Keeler says then, his voice hoarse, and Encke's brows knit together, feeling even more confused than before. Keeler seems to see his confusion and he tries again, "We were having--well, you know, I mean, we had to stop what we were doing because I-"

Encke lets out a taken aback laughter, "The hell you're talking about? You think I care about that?"

Keeler's cheeks colour at that and he says softly, "We can still continue if you want, I wouldn't mind."

Encke shakes his head, frowning. "I don't think that's a good idea, Keeler. I think you should rest," and then his voice softens and he brings a hand to gently play with his hair, "We'll have plenty of time to do that, Keeler," he tells him and when Keeler laughs at him, he continues, "well, we'll find time, alright? Now how about sleeping? The lights are still not back on, we don't have to be anywhere, uh, Keeler?"

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," Keeler admits after a beat and goes to sit up. Encke holds him back and kisses him softly on his cheek.

"Stay on my bed," he tells him and Keeler smiles at him and concedes, lays back down and closes his eyes. Encke lies next to him and counts his breaths, making sure they're slow, even, _healthy_ , until Keeler falls asleep and then so he follows.

 

The end


End file.
